Jorge Bringas
|nacimiento = 21 de septiembre de 1988 |lugar_nacimiento = Distrito Capital de Caracas |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Traductor / adaptador para doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano |primera_aparicion = The Middleman |ingreso_doblaje = Abril de 2008 ( ) |medios = Artes Plásticas Locución |pais = Venezuela |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo |demo = Jorge Bringas Demo.ogg |twitter = Lobo_Jurji |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/lobojurji/ |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/hystericdragon }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jorge Bringas. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Jorge junto a [[Andrea Navas.]] Sonic Boom Sonic.png|Sonic en Sonic Boom. Dave el pasante.png|Dave, el pasante también en Sonic Boom. Steve_Eggman.png|Morpho también en Sonic Boom. Retro.png|Retro también en Sonic Boom. Red robin.png|Tim Drake de DC Comics, en diversas producciones animadas. Shubluedragon.png|Shu de Blue Dragon, su primer protagónico en doblaje y en un anime. Clod.png|Clod en Nella: Una princesa valiente. StevenUniverse.png|Steven Universe en la película homónima y Steven Universe Futuro. Claw's_Nephew.png|Talon, de Inspector Gadget 2.0. Ky_Stax.jpg|Ky Stax en Redakai. DuendeEDV.png|El Duende verde en el El Duende Verde (2014). KIKO - POLI.png|Poli en Kiko. Huntersteel.jpg|Hunter Steel en Spider Riders. Marty Steven Universe.png|Marty (2da Voz) en Steven Universe Cinksi.png|Cinksi en Las leyendas de Tatonka. Globo_Garrapatas_y_Catapultas.png|Globo en Garrapatas y catapultas. WCMCBrandon1.png|Brandon (2°voz) en Winx Club. Bobby Wayne.png|Bobby en El edificio Wayne. Jake_Peralta.png|Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta en Brooklyn 9-9 (2da voz), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The-fairly-oddparents-movie.jpg|Timmy Turner (Drake Bell) en las películas Live Action de Los padrinos mágicos. Shane Botwin.png|Shane Botwin en Weeds. Chris_Los_padres_de_hoy.png|Chris Campbell en Los Padres de hoy. Cha_Chi_Soo.jpg|Cha Chi Soo en Eun y sus 3 chicos. Goo_Ma_Joon.png|Goo Ma Joon en Pan, amor y sueñps. Im_Tae_San.png|Im Tae San en Como aman los hombres. Choi_Seung_Jae.png|Choi Seung Jae en Yo amo a Lee Taly. Min_Soo.png|Min Soo, también en Yo amo a Lee Taly. Ying_Hao_Ming.png|Ying Hao Ming en Sinfonía de amor. Tan_Yi_Xin.png|Tan Yi Xin en Tristeza en las estrellas. MAXI_IMPOSTORA.png|Maximo "Maxi" Cuntapay en Impostora_(2017). Jorge Bringas es un actor de doblaje venezolano, nacido en el Distrito Metropolitano de Caracas en 1988. Actualmente es conocido por ser la voz del icónico personaje Sonic en su serie animada Sonic Boom, la del Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta desde la segunda temporada de Brooklyn 9-9, la de Timmy Turner en las películas Live Action de Los padrinos mágicos, y la de Shu de Blue Dragon, entre muchos otros. Información Es Licenciado en Artes Plásticas graduado en la Universidad Centroccidental Lisandro Alvarado, en el estado Lara. Entró al medio del doblaje (interesado en gran parte por el género anime) en 2008 bajo la tutela de la también actriz Maythe Guedes y después de haber culminado el taller de doblaje dictado por el grupo Sincronizados, ''de la empresa Dubbing Lab Studios, en Caracas. En éste, las clases fueron dadas por Juan Díaz (director de doblaje con mas de 19 años de experiencia) y Merylin García (coordinadora de producción) siendo luego quienes dieron recomendación de él a otros actores y estudios.Luis Beltran Romero (12 de junio de 2015). Entrevista a Jorge Bringas (Primera parte). ANMTVLA. Consultado el 18 de septiembre de 2016. Al inicio de su dedicación como actor de doblaje, no podía trabajar el 100% del tiempo dentro del medio por no vivir en la capital, por ello sólo se mantenía constante para el estudio The Kitchen Inc. A partir de Julio de 2011 se radicó en Caracas hasta finales del 2012, dedicándose de lleno al medio del doblaje. En este período fungió como actor en general y su vez como traductor/adaptador y operador técnico para el estudio Dolby Audio Video. Entre septiembre del 2011 y julio del 2012, trabajó como operador técnico en talleres de doblaje, locución comercial y producción radial en la sede venezolana de la empresa ''Voces de Marca, creada por el antiguo actor de doblaje Frank Carreño. En 2013 trabajó como operador auxiliar para ETC Group. Durante el 2014 pasó también a ser traductor y adaptador para el estudio Sonoclips. A partir de este año y hasta el presente, bajo previo acuerdo con los estudios de doblaje, realiza casi toda su labor como actor y traductor a distancia, debido a que reside fuera de Caracas. Sólo para ciertos proyectos ha sido obligatoria su presencia en los estudios. En 2015 trabajó para Civisa Media de Argentina como traductor/adaptador (a distancia) y los primeros 3 meses de ese mismo año, trabajó como nuevamente operador/director en ETC Group para la dirección de la primera tanda de capítulos de Sonic Boom. Cabe destacar que si bien es actor profesional de doblaje, también es conocido dentro del medio del fandub (ingresando a éste poco tiempo después de haber entrado a doblaje oficial), dirigiendo proyectos, siendo actor de voz, guionista, adaptador de canciones, intérprete (de algunas) y mezclador de audios para el grupo Vocal Rage Studios, UnderVox Studios y colaborador de otros. Actualmente sigue armando este tipo de doblajes no oficiales, pero solo con compañeros profesionales, incluyendo operadores y mezcladores. Algunas de sus actuaciones más relevantes en general son: Soul Eater Evans / Black Star en Soul Eater, Natsu en Fairy Tail, Alone en Saint Seiya ~The Lost Canvas~, Aidou Hanabusa en Vampire Knight, Sonic el erizo en cinemáticas de videojuegos, animaciones originales y en parodias animadas. Por su petición los actores Jorge Marín, Maythe Guedes, Mercedes Prato, Reinaldo Rojas y Judith Noguera han tenido algunas participaciones dentro de algunos proyectos de doblaje no oficial. Filmografia thumb|Jorge Bringas doblando.|231x231pxthumb|right|231px|Fragmento del capítulo 30 del anime Blue Dragon, donde Jorge Bringas interpreta a Shu. thumb|231 px|Trailer de la nueva serie de Sonic, el erizo. Donde Jorge Bringas interpreta a Sonic de manera no-oficial (fandub). Anime *Blue Dragon - Shu (debut) / Caballero B (cap. 13. Voz adicional) *Spider Riders - Hunter Steel *Bokurano - Amigo de Kako (cap. 7) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Voces diversas Películas de anime * Batman Ninja - Tim Drake/Robin Rojo 'Series animadas' [[Roger Craig Smith|'Roger Craig Smith']] *Sonic Boom - Sonic, el erizo / Dave, el pasante / '''T.U / Joven Gogoba Esther (16 de mayo de 2015). Entrevista con Jorge Bringas. La casita de Amy Rose. Consultado el 18 de septiembre de 2016 / '''Morpho / Retro / Voces diversas Otros *Redakai - Ky Stax '''/ Títulos (algunos capítulos) *Las leyendas de Tatonka - '''Cinksi *Justicia Joven - Tim Drake/Robin Rojo / Guardián (2da voz) *Inspector Gadget 2.0 - Talon *Nella, una princesa valiente - Clod / Voces diversas *Kiko - Poli / '''Domo / Gallardo / Voces diversas *Garrapatas y catapultas - '''Globo / Doctor Froid / Piedráculos (cap. 13) / Voces diversas *El edificio Wayne - Bobby / Varm Sellco / Gremlim / Bigote / Gaoucho / Voces diversas *La gata unicornio mariposa arcoiris - Ryan O'brian / Gavin / Voces diversas *Ready Jet Go! - Mitchell Peterson *Trompa Tren - Capitán Chinchilla (cap. 9) / Joel, el pingüino rockero (Cap. 13. Voz hablada y cantada) / Voces diversas *Winx Club - Brandon (5ª temporada) / Mark (ep. 99) / Rey Cryos (ep. 122) / Guardia de Neptuno / Voces diversas *Steven Universe - Marty (2da voz) / Voces diversas. *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Robin de los 60 / Viejo McDonald / Profesor / Voces diversas *La pandilla de la selva - Viggo / Voces diversas *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Libby / Shooga / Voces diversas *Animales en calzones - Gato / Tejón *Blaze and the monster machines - Speedrick / Caballero Blanco / Caballero Morado (Cap. 4, 3era temporada) / Lazard y Nelson (Cap. 10, 3era temporada) / Voces diversas *Héroe: 108 - Frutero / Príncipe caballo de mar / Yang Tu / Voces diversas * Harvey Beaks - Espíritu del Lago (Cap. 12, 2da temporada) / Diente Oscuro (Cap. 13, 2da temporada) / Voces diversas * Shimmer y Shine - Ezri / Yely (Cap. 13, 2da temporada) / Shaun / Voces diversas * Cariñositos: Libera la magia - Mack * El día que Henry conoció... - Escudo (Cap. 2) / Voces diversas * Clarence - Bradster / Voces diversas * Steven Universe Futuro - Steven Universe * Numb Chucks - Bobby (cap. 22) * Campeones Sendokai - Moob 1 (Cap. 5) / Wu (Cap. 8) / Norbius (Cap.13) * El hermano de Jorel - Jorge / Voces diversas * Justice League Action - Título de la serie *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas *Gui y Estopa - Voces diversas *Bob Esponja - Voces diversas *Las Qpiz - Voces diversas *Lucky Fred - Voces diversas *Chuggington - Voces diversas *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Voces diversas *Daniel Tigre y su vecindad - Voces diversas *Peg + Gato - Voces diversas 'Películas animadas' * Batman Ilimitado: Instinto Animal - Tim Drake/Robin Rojo * Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem - Tim Drake/Robin Rojo * Liga de la Justicia: Perdición - Jaime Olsen / Voces diversas * Steven Universe: La película - Steven Universe Series de TV *Into the Dark - Pastor Seth (Scott Porter)(T1.Ep12 / Impura) 82019) *Los padres de hoy - Chris '''(Jesse Bradford) * Brooklyn 9-9 - '''Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta (Andy Samberg) (Segunda voz) * Weeds - Shane Botwin (Alexander Gould) (Segunda voz) / Voces diversas * Guerras de Halloween - Anfitrión (Rossi Morreale) * The Spin Crowd - Simon Huck / Voces diversas * Remedy - *Trial and Retribution - Michael Summerby (Andrew Lee Potts); (Capítulo 10: "Pecados del Padre") / Harley (Capítulo 13: "Curriculum Vitae") / Voces diversas *Do No Harm - Josh Stern *Made in Chelsea - Ryan Libbey (temporada 12) *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Corey (Capitulo: "Una pincelada de locura") / Dave (Capitulo: "Cabeza de calabaza") / Willie (Capitulo: "La mascota") / Jesse (Capítulo: "Miedo escénico") *El proyecto Mindy - Steve (Capítulo 18: "El amigo de Danny") *Desafío Alaska - Jared (2da voz) *Gigolos - Nick (segunda voz) / Voces diversas *Hendrik Felden - Lennard (Capítulo: "El Cabo") / Voces diversas *Escuela de espías - Sebastian J. Wilberforce (Cap. 7 - 6ta temporada) *Primeval: Invasión Jurásica - Kieran Coles (Cap. 13) / Voces diversas *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Oficial Aaron Samuels (John Bregar) / Oficial Pete Sun / Rick / Jake / Voces diversas *Yo niño, yo grande - Francisco "Chico" * Shameless - Davis / Derrick / Voces diversas *La habitación perdida - Ignacio "Iggy" / Isaac Kreutzfeld / Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Daniel (Sinqua Walls) *Un nuevo look para una nueva vida - Sebastián / Sony / Voces diversas *Bizarre Foods with Andrew Zimmern - Dom / Jim / Elliot (temp. 9) *Beyond Scared Straight - Vini (Capitulo 5 "San Quentin") *Underground BBQ Challenge - Voces diversas *Bizarre Foods Delicious Destinations - Voces diversas *Pick-a-puppy - Voces diversas * Restaurant impossible - Voces diversas *Betty White's Off Their Rockers - Voces diversas *Big Time Rush - Voces diversas *Quiero lucir famosa - Voces diversas *Kimora: mi vida fabulosa - Voces diversas *The Middleman - Voces diversas *Extraordinary Dogs - Voces diversas *MotorWeek - Voces diversas *Poliamor - Voces diversas *Washington Heights - Voces diversas * Episodes - Voces diversas * Sinister Ministers - Voces diversas * Ilegal Eaters - Voces diversas * Deep Fried Masters - Voces diversas * Beautiful Homes - Voces diversas * Hogar extraño hogar - Voces diversas 'Mini-series' *Leyendas de Terramar - Ged (Shawn Ashmore) *El aprendíz de Merlín - Graham *Birdsong - Tyson *Cielo congelado - Voces diversas Especiales de TV * Orange Carpet: Bumblebee - Owen Joyner 'Películas' Drake Bell *Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! - Timmy Turner *Los padrinos mágicos: La navidad mágica de Timmy Turner - Timmy Turner *Los padrinos mágicos: Un paraíso mágico - Timmy Turner Otros *El juego de los errores - Skylar Eckerman ''' (Shaun Sipos) *El concurso - '''Bernardo (Rodrigo Pandolfo) *Secret superstar - Chintan Parekh (Tirth Sharma) *Héroe a la medida - Priestly (Jensen Ackles) *La copia - Thomas '''(Matt Smith) *La gran telenovela - '''Caio *Día de la Bastilla - Victor Gamieux / Voces diversas * La colonia - Sam (Kevin Zegers) - (doblaje venezolano) * Premature - Rob Crabbe '''(John Karna) * One more time - '''Tim (Hamish Linklater) *20.000 leguas de viaje submarino (1997) (doblaje venezolano) - Pierre Arronax (Patrick Dempsey) *The Good Guy (doblaje venezolano) - Tommy Fielding (Scott Porter) * Un hombre lobo americano en Londres - David Kessler (David Naughton) (Doblaje venezolano) *El ojo (doblaje venezolano) - Dr. Paul Faulkner (Alessandro Nivola) / Tomi Cheung / Voces diversas * The Newest Pledge - Rico *Una accidentada navidad - Will *Navidades en el medio de la nada - Nolan Benson *San Pedro (2005) - Jesucristo *De Prada a Nada - Bruno (Wilmer Valderrama) *Cibergeddon - Winston Chang * Summer of Sam - David Berkowitz "Hijo de Sam" * Leyendas del templo escondido: la película - Zuma (Ion Sebastian Tirlui) *Intercambio velóz - Javier *Francotirador - Doug Papich *La sombra del vampiro - Paul *El salón del árbol - George *Storming juno - Neal *Residual Risk - Dominic *8:28 a.m. - Max *Goodnight for Justice - Isaac *Indiferencia - Marcus *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Brad *In the name of love - Sandvoss *10 artículos o menos - Recepcionista (Jim Parsons) *Johan Falk: Barninfiltratören - Ricky *Heart & Soul - Fritz / Fotógrafo *Maximum Conviction - Terrence / Prisionero 3 *Risgin from The Ashes - Gasore / Reportero 2 *Súper - Jerry / Sujeto de la fila (Voz adicional) *Marco, 247 días - Sascha / Voces diversas *Young Guns - Henry Hill / Voces diversas *La colina de la muerte - Título *Psicópata americano (doblaje venezolano) - Craig McDermott (Josh Lucas) *Psicópata americano 2 - Brian (Robin Dunne) *El código fuente - Derek Frost *El suplente - Rodríguez *Maten al Irlandés - Frank Brancato / Voces diversas *Viaje a las tinieblas - La Parca / Voces diversas * Cougars, Inc - Shawn / Voces diversas *Nueva en la ciudad (doblaje venezolano) - Wes / Voces diversas *El traje de San Nicolás - Bryce Hunter / Voces diversas *The invisible touch - Ghunther / Voz adicional *Gamer (Doblaje venezolano) - Scotch / Voces diversas *El señor de la guerra (doblaje venezolano) - Nicolas "Nickie" Orlov / Voces diversas *Juegos de traición (doblaje venezolano) - Ed / Voces diversas *Tentación en Manhattan (doblaje venezolano) - Título y letreros *Ladrón de farmacias (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Sarcasmos múltiples (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *El juego perfecto (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Not Forgotten (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Los condenados (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas * American Yakuza (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *C'mon Man - Voces diversas *Capacidad disminuida - Voces diversas *La ternura del asesino - Voces diversas *Condena injusta - Voces diversas *El amor duele (Love hurts) - Voces diversas *Acero azul - Voces diversas *Cadence - Voces diversase *Would Be Kings - Voces diversas *Mental - Voces diversas *The Place Beyond the Pines - Voces diversas *Terminus - Voces diversas Documentales *Biografía - Mark Hamill / Douglas Wick / C-3PO / Michael Ballhaus / Josh Hartnett (Todos en el episodio: "Harrison Ford") *Shadow Goverment - Daniel Stullon *What The Pope Knew - Matt McCormick *12 Biggest Lies - Wayne Stiles / Sarfati *Buen cabello - Kevin Kirk *Rize - Lil' Tommy *Buck - Bill Seaton / Voces diversas *Thunder Soul - Reginald Nelson / Voces diversas *La marca del dragón - Pat / Voces diversas *Un hombre irrazonable - James Mussellman / Voces diversas *Catholic Cementeries - What About Me? - Hermano de Stefano *I Survived 9/11 - Voces diversas *Yo creo en... - Voces diversas *Heartland Tapes - Voces diversas (doblaje en colaboración con Argentina) 'Dramas coreanos' *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Cha Chi Soo '''(Jung Il Woo) *Pan, amor y sueños - '''Goo Ma Joon (jóven) / Voces diversas *Yo amo a Lee Taly - Choi Seung Jae / Min Soo (niño) *Como aman los hombres - Im Tae San *Mil días de promesas - Dong Chul Cha / Voces diversas *Manny - Abogado de Janice / Voces diversas *Adonis, flor de invierno - Voces diversas 'Dramas chinos' *Sinfonía de amor - Yin 'Hao Ming' *Tristeza en las estrellas - Tan Yi Xin / Cheng Yue (niño) / Voces diversas 'Dramas taiwaneses' *Amor azul - Xu Shi Feng (primera voz) / Voces diversas Dramas filipinos * Impostora - Maximo "Maxi" Cuntapay (Sinon Loresca) / Voces diversas * The way to your heart - Voces diversas Dramas turcos * Selim y Sarah - Tolga / Voces diversas Dramas indios * Blanco, el color del amor - Voces diversas 'Producciones originales' *Publicidad animada para Samsung Galaxy S II - Doctor Sung / Andy (a partir del segundo video publicitario) * Duende Verde - Duende Verde (corto animado venezolano para cines) * Ore wa Tomodachi da - Gem (Primer manga-motion venezolano por SNTStudios) * Naturaleza Humana - Jade, la jirafa (serie de Univisión) Locución thumb|right|231px|Publicidad online de Menosmall.com. *La Historia de La Moneda - Narrador '''/ '''Locutor en Off (material corporativo) para Banco Central de Venezuela. *Publicidad radial sobre entrenamientos de los Bomberos Forestales de la U.L.A, Venezuela. (Locución comercial). *Publicidad online para el sitio de compra-venta, Menosmall.com. (Locución comercial). Traductor / Adaptador 'Anime' *Spider Riders - Letra del tema de apertura / Readaptación y corrección de diálogos de Hunter (2da mitad de la serie) 'Series animadas' *Sonic Boom - Retraducción/adaptacción de todos los diálogos de la 1era temporada / Letras de las canciones de Castor Justin, "Expreso de los Sueños" y "RockActitud" (Ep. 48) / Todos los episodios y letras de canciones de la 2da temporada *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Letra del tema de apertura *Inspector Gadget - Retraducción/adaptación de diálogos de Talon. *Garrapatas y Catapultas - Adaptación de diálogos de Globo (2da temporada) *Steven Universe - Retraducción/adaptación de los diálogos de Marty / Letra de "Esa costa hoy" (tema de Lapislázuli) 'Películas' *Los padrinos mágicos: La navidad mágica de Timmy Turner *La colonia (2013) (doblaje venezolano) - Readaptación y corrección de diálogos de Sam. 'Series de TV' *Comelones - Episodios 6, 7 y 8 (segunda temporada) *Cazador de Juguetes - Segunda temporada: Episodios 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y 11 / 3ra temporada: Especial de Halloween y episodio 1 * Invasión en la cocina - Episodios 5, 7 y 10 *Ace of Cakes - Episodios 1 y 10 de la séptima temporada. (Para el estudio Gapsa, desde Venezuela) * Played - Episodios 2, 4 * Brooklyn 9-9 - Retraducción/adaptación de todos los diálogos de Jake Peralta (Cap. 13 de la 2da temporada en adelante) / Episodio 10 de la 3era temporada. * Halloween Wars - Retraducción/adaptación de todos los díalogos de Rossi Morreale (5ta temporada) 'Dramas coreanos' *Pan, amor y sueños - Episodios 5, 6, 7, 8, 14, 18, 22 y 30 *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Episodios 5, 8, 13 y 16 / Corrección de los episodios 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14 y 15 'Dramas chinos' *Amor azul - Trailer *Sinfonía de amor - Trailer 'Documentales' *The Real Skinny * Hero Dogs of 9/11 Intérprete *Spider Riders - Tema de apertura: ¡Vengan Ya, Spider Riders! '(''Calling All Spider Riders!) *Kung Fu Dino Posse - '''Tema de apertura *Sonic Boom - Canciones de las bandas Expreso de los Sueños yRockActitud, cantadas por Sonic (junto a Tails y Knuckles. Cap. 48, 1era temporada) / Todas las canciones de Sonic en la segunda temporada y Montaje de Fallas (cap. 42) *Trompa tren - Sencillo de la banda ''Los Pingüinos: Baby, es el Fin'' (cantada por Joel, el pingüino rockero. cap. 11) *Gui y Estopa - Canción del grupo Acapella de entrenamiento de Estopa (cap. 11) *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Coral del grupo de teatro (Cap. 37: "Miedo escénico") *Nella: Una princesa valiente - Todas las canciones donde participa Clod. Dirección de doblaje / Operador técnico *Sonic Boom *Spider Riders *Steven Universe *Brooklyn 9-9 *Nella, una princesa valiente *Shimmer y Shine *El día que Henry conoció... *Harvey Beaks *El concurso *Día de la Bastilla *Impostora *Guerras de Halloween *Kung Fu Dino Posse *Las leyendas de Tatonka *Saladín *Eun y sus 3 chicos *Mil días de promesas *Tristeza en las estrellas *Sinfonía de amor *Yo amo a Lee Taly *Summer of Sam *Hick *Asesinos en la carretera *El código fuente (doblaje venezolano) *Gamer (doblaje venezolano) *El señor de la guerra (doblaje venezolano) *Nueva en la ciudad (doblaje venezolano) *El ojo (doblaje venezolano) *Los condenados (doblaje venezolano) *Not Forgotten (doblaje venezolano) *Una vida mejor (doblaje venezolano) *Pillos con mucho dinero *Maten al Irlandés *La ternura del asesino *De Prada a Nada *Birds of America *Leyendas de Terramar *Episodios *Poliamor *Gigolós *Weeds *MotorWeek *Lowes *Thunder Soul * Summer of Sam * Hick *El proyecto Mindy (operador auxiliar) *Primeval: Invasión Jurásica (operador auxiliar) *The invisible touch (operador auxiliar) *Bob Esponja (operador auxiliar) * Los Jòvenes Titanes en acciòn (operador auxiliar) * Daniel tigre y su vecindad (operador auxiliar) * The Carpenter's Miracle (operador auxiliar) Trabajo a distancia Para los siguientes proyectos, ha grabado a sus personajes bajo auto-dirección puesto que las grabaciones se han hecho en su ciudad de residencia (con previo acuerdo y autorización de los estudios). Además ha sido su propio operador de grabación y pre-mezclador de dichos audios: * Sonic Boom - Ep. 13 - 38, 40, 41, 44 - 52 (Sonic y Dave / Canciones de "Expreso de Los Sueños" y "RockActitud". Primera temporada) / Todos los episodios de la 2da temporada (Sonic / Dave / Morpho / Retro / Canciones) * Brooklyn 9-9 - Ep. 18 de la 2da temporada en adelante (menos ep. 13 al 20 de la 4ta temporada / Ep. 4 - 12 de la 5ta temporada) (Jake Peralta) * Nella, una princesa valiente - Ep. 1 - 7, 13, 14, 21, 24 y 25 / Promos para Nick Jr. (Clod) * El edificio Wayne - Bobby (Ep. 10 y 19) * Steven Universe - Ep. 85 (Marty) * Blaze and the Monster Machines - Speedrick / Ep. 4, 3era temporada (Caballero Blanco y Caballero Morado) / Ep. 10, tercera temporada (Lazard / Nelson')' * Leyendas del Templo escondido: la película - Zuma '/ Policía 1 * Shimmer y Shine - Ep. 13, 2da temporada (Yelly) * Harvey Beaks - Ep. 13 (2da temporada) ('Espíritu del Lago) * El día que Henry conoció... - Ep. 2 (Escudo) * Garrapatas y Catapultas - 3era temporada completa. * Inspector Gadget - Ep. 13 - 23 (primera temporada) / Promo navideña para Netflix (Talon) / Ep. 16 - 26 (2da temporada) * Guerras de Halloween - Ep. 1, 2 y 4, temporada 5 (Rossi Morreale) * La Colonia - (Sam) * Como aman los hombres - diversos episodios (Im Tae San) * Justice League Action - Título Dirección de Casting * Sonic Boom (La mayoría excepto las voces para Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Castor Fastidioso, Castor Justin, Shadow, Perci, Belinda, Charlie y Earl). * Summer of Sam (junto a Walter Véliz) * Hick (junto a Walter Véliz) * Todas las producciones donde co-dirigió el doblaje, en Dolby Audio Video. Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Albatros Studios *Caja de Ruidos (sede de Venezuela) *Dolby Audio Video *Dubbing Lab Studios *Etcétera Group *Lipsync Audio Video *M&M Studios *The Kitchen Inc. *T.M Systems Trivia * La narración para La Historia de la Moneda fue grabada tanto en su versión interactiva para niños, como la versión standard (DVD's). Trata sobre la historia de la moneda venezolana y fue un encargo del Banco Central de Venezuela. * Su primera prueba para comenzar a trabajar en M&M Studios fue entre otras, una escena del primer capítulo de xxxHOLiC como Watanuki Kihimiro (interpretado por Ángel Balam en el doblaje oficial). De todas las escenas que grabó, incluyendo partes de Tak y el poder de Juju y Un gran mundo pequeño, fue con la escena de xxxHOLiC con la que quedó aprobado; y en el medio del fandub, también se ha encargado de doblar a Watanuki para la OVA Tsubasa Shunraiki, de DAI Fandub. * Sus primeros castings para protagonista fueron Shirou de Fate/stay night junto con Paolo Campos, Kako Isao de Bokurano junto con Ricardo Sorondo y Shu de Blue Dragon junto a Ricardo Sorondo y Eder La Barrera, en ese orden específicamente. * Ha hecho pareja con Ivanna Ochoa tres veces: en Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! (Timmy Turner y Tootie), en Weeds (Shane Botwin e Isabelle Hodes), y en The Haunting Hour: La serie. y Emma (Capitulo: "Una pincelada de locura"). A su vez, tres veces con Aura Caamaño en: La copia (Thomas y Eva), Sinfonía de amor (Yin Hao Ming y Hao An Na) y Como aman los hombres (Im Tae San y Hong Se Ra). Con Karina Parra, cuatro veces en: Leyendas de Terramar (Ged y Tenar), Eun y sus 3 chicos (Cha Chi Soo y Eun Bi), Yo amo a Lee Taly (Choi Seung Jae y Ha Soon Shim) y Tristeza en las estrellas (Bambi Dong y Tan Yi Xin). * Tras la mudanza a México del actor Jhonny Torres, algunos de sus personajes fueron encargados a Jorge Bringas, como lo son Jake Peralta de Brooklyn 9-9, Jared de Desafío Alaska, Marty de Steven Universe, y Mac y Jesse para los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada de Peg + Gato. * Dentro de su mayores influencias de doblaje están, por Venezuela: Ezequiel Serrano, José Manuel Vieira, Carlos Arraiz, Ángel Balam, Jhaidy Barboza, Maythe Guedes, Mercedes Prato, María José Estévez, Rebeca Aponte; por México: Luis Daniel Ramírez, Enzo Fortuny, René García, Cristina Hernández, Rossy Aguirre, Isabel Martiñón y por Colombia: Alexander Páez y Eleazar Osorio. Entrevista (hecha por Doblaje Wiki. Finales del 2011) *'Doblaje:' Empecemos primero con preguntas sobre ti. ¿De dónde eres? *'Jorge Bringas:' Soy de Caracas, Venezuela. *'Doblaje :' ¿Para ti que es el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas:' Es una rama derivada de las artes escénicas aplicada a la producción de materiales audiovisuales en general, donde se busca llevar las voces de un idioma a otro, manteniendo la esencia de los personajes, pero ajustando expresiones, tonos y "ritmos" al oído de la cultura para la cual se quiere hacer ese cambio vocal-idiomático. Con el fin de ser disfrutado por variedad de público que no conoce de otros idiomas, no sabe leer (por ende los subtítulos no le ayuda), no se siente familiarizado con la forma de hablar de otra cultura, o porque simplemente le gusta disfrutar un material audiovisual en su mismo idioma. Es un arte, una pasión, y un trabajo muy divertido y gratificante. *'Doblaje:' perfecto, ¿Por qué te iniciaste en el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas :' Me inicié en éste medio porque desde pequeño sentía mucha curiosidad por las voces detrás de mis caricaturas y series favoritas. Cuando tenía 5 años creía que los personajes animados realmente hablaban por sí solos jajaja, cuando crecí aprendí que eran actores quienes daban vida a los personajes con su voz. Toda esa carga emocional que se puede transmitir con la voz me gusta mucho y me inspiró bastante. El género que más me impulsó a esto fue el animé, y yo quería ser capaz de transmitir esos sentimientos y actitudes en mi idioma. También desde pequeño me gusta mucho ser "teatral" y hacer muchas bromas con mis amigos de ésta forma. El doblaje me permite fusionar ambas cosas y así aprendo y me divierto bastante. Básicamente, quería formar parte de todo el grupo que con su voz, daba vida a múltiples personajes. o mejor dicho DA vida a múltiples personajes. *'Doblaje:' ¿Qué series o actores te metieron esa curiosidad por el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas:' Actores de mi país, de México y de Colombia (centrándome en animé). Estos actores son: Jhaidy Barboza, José Manuel Vieria, Maythe Guedes, Carlos Arraiz,Ángel Balam, María José Estévez, Rebeca Aponte (por mi país) Luis Daniel Ramírez, Enzo Fortuny, René García, Cristina Hernández, Rossy Aguirre, Isabel Martiñon (por México) y Alexander Páez y Eleazar Osorio (por Colombia) *'Doblaje:' Y por parte de las series ¿Cuáles son los animes impacto te causó su doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas :' Definitivamente Los Justicieros (Slayers) y Saber Marionette J, ambas series no sólo tienen voces muy acordes al carácter de cada personaje, sino que están muy bien ajustadas para el oído latinoamericano, para mí son increíblemente cómodas de oír en español latino y las actuaciones realmente me llegaron. Ah y olvidaba Samurai X, diría que esas 3 me impactaron muchísimo. *'Doblaje :' ¿Cómo es que te iniciaste en el doblaje? *'Jorge Bringas:' Siempre me gustaba hacer distintos tipos de voces (basándome en los doblajes que escuchaba), grabarlas con un reproductor mp3 o en mi PC y mostrarle a mis amigos, y desde ese entonces yo estaba determinado a ingresar a doblaje. Un día en una página de la comunidad otaku en Venezuela (otakusenvenezuela.com) descubrí un mail contacto de Maythe Guedes, la agregué y hablando mucho con ella y mostrándole mis grabaciones, me animó a que hiciera prueba de doblaje en los estudios, pero me sentía muy inseguro así que decidí investigar si hacían algún taller o daban clases de eso, y justo en la misma página de otakusenvenezuela.com hallé un taller dictado por Juan Díaz y Merilyn García del estudio Sincronizados, me inscribí en él, aprendí muchísimo del medio y luego de terminarlo empecé a hacer pruebas de ingreso a diversos estudios, siempre guiado y amadrinado por Maythe Guedes, quién me ha enseñado muchísimo todo éste tiempo. *'Doblaje:'¿Cómo fue tu primera experiencia al doblar un personaje?¿Qué sentiste? *'Jorge Bringas:' Nervios xD, pero también me sentía muy contento y lo disfruté al máximo y hasta ahora, sigo sintiendo casi lo mismo, sólo que sin nervios ya : D *'Doblaje:' ¿Cuáles fueron tus primeros personajes? *'Jorge Bringas:' Si hablamos de los primeros-primeros, fueron voces adicionales en el animé Bokurano y en la serie The Middleman, ambas producciones transmitidas en el canal Animax. Si hablamos de mis primeros personajes de peso, fueron Shu en el animé "Blue Dragon" y Simon Huck en el reality show "The Spin Crowd" *'Doblaje:' ¿Cuáles han sido tus personajes favoritos? *'Jorge Bringas:' Mis personajes favoritos han sido Shu de Blue Dragon, Timmy Turner en la película de Los padrinos mágicos, Cinksi en la serie animada Las leyendas de Tatonka, Ky en Redakai y Goo Ma Joon en el drama Pan, amor y sueños *'Doblaje: ¿Cuáles han sido los más dificil de doblar? *'Jorge Bringas:'No he considerado a ninguno como "difícil" de doblar, solo que sí he considerado bastante "exigente" a Shu, por la intensidad con la grita y la duración de sus gritos (menos mal que me gusta también gritar mucho xD) y a Xu Shi Feng en el drama taiwanés "Amor azul", puesto que algunos asiáticos tienen una forma "entrecortada" para decir una sola idea y mantener la naturalidad en español con tantas pausas al hablar a veces es un tanto "enredado", pero no difícil. :) es a veces un tanto...*** *'Doblaje: hahahaha, Bien ahora ¿Qué andas doblando actualmente? *'Jorge Bringas:' Personajes episódicos y/o adicionales en Rookie Blue, La hora del Terror, Yoohoo y sus amigos y Héroe 108. Personajes de peso: Goo Ma Joon en Pan, amor y sueños, Skylar Eckerman en la película Comeback Season y Ky en Redakai *'Doblaje:' ahora para que la gente te conozca un poco más. Cuando no haces doblaje, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? *'Jorge Bringas:' Soy licenciado en artes plásticas, así que dibujar y pintar son por "default" otras de mis pasiones. También me gusta muchísimo leer, ver películas de suspenso o terror, escuchar música. Editar audio, traducir y adaptar letras de canciones en japonés o inglés al español. Aprender poco a poco más de canto, dirigir o programar fandubs (siempre como practica y sin fines lucrativos), tomar cerveza con mis amigos y salir con ellos. Me gusta también todo lo relacionado con la acuicultura así que me gusta mucho cuidar peces *'Doblaje:' O sea, que si definitivamente no te dedicaras aun así, tendrías que ver con el arte *'Jorge Bringas:' Efectivamente. Desde muy pequeño me he dedicado al dibujo, y de varios años para acá, también a la pintura. Me gusta mucho la ilustración, en especial con estilo manga, aunque no sea el único estilo que aplico en mis trabajos plásticos. *'Doblaje :' ¿Algo que te gustaría hacer para este 2012? *'Jorge Bringas:' Trabajar en doblaje de más animé. Producir más pinturas y dibujos. Retomar mis ejercicios físicos (con todo el trabajo de ahora, pocas veces tengo tiempo libre xD) y conocer otro país, me gustaría mucho visitar México. *'Doblaje:' Perfecto, para concluir esta entrevista vamos a hacer algo, en una o 2 palabras completa estas oraciones. El doblaje venezolano es _____________ , Ser actor es __________ *'Jorge Bringas :' El doblaje venezolano es muy enorgullecedor. Ser actor es totalmente apasionante. *'Doblaje :' Alguna última cosa, ¿qué te gustaría agregar? :) *'Jorge Bringas:' A todos aquellos que quieran formar parte del medio del doblaje, independientemente del país en donde se haga, tengan muchísima paciencia, determinación, humildad y entrega. No es un medio fácil para ingresar pero deja recompensas personales muy grandes una vez que se logra entrar a él, y más que todo por las personas con quienes llegas a trabajar, aprender y compartir. Y sin importar en qué país se haga un doblaje, disfrutémoslo. Estemos orgullosos de nuestro idioma, nuestra cultura además de las extranjeras y ¡apoyen el arte en general! *'Doblaje:' Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para concedernos esta entrevista :D! esperamos que te la hayas pasado bien n_n *'Jorge Bringas :' Muchísimas gracias a ustedes, la labor que hacen para honrar el doblaje latinoamericano es admirable! Mas bien, qué honor haber sido entrevistado n_n Referencias *Entrevista para La Casita de Amy Rose *Espejos de entrevista ANMTVLA en archive.is, Megalodon y FreezePage) *Entrevista para ANMTVLA (parte 2) *Entrevista a Jorge Bringas por Sergindsegasonic (2 de abril de 2018). Enlaces externos * * * Nombre de Usuario en la Wikia: HystericRyu *Página del grupo de fandubs UnderVox Studios Bringas, Jorge Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2020